


Something is bound to go wrong, seeing as you’re involved.

by HajimeSimpOnMain (RegretableReally)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And other reserve students, Hajime also forgets to eat, Hajime just studies too much, I can’t be asked to add them as characters, It’s fluff don’t worry, Komaeda’s going to be rude to Hajime, Multi, No one knows what they’re doing, Probably Junko, Someone’s going to be ooc, The entire 77th and 78th class, There will be background stuff, also his love life sucks, and there’s some fighting, and wonder why they hate him, nothing graphic though, thank god for Izuru cause Hajime would be dead by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretableReally/pseuds/HajimeSimpOnMain
Summary: Oh lol I got writers block.Hajime never really had anything to strive for, the Kamukura project failed (he was surprised they didn’t kill him, probably due to Kamukura actually existing), he hated himself (he ruined his own life, in multiple ways) and he’s the school’s resident pessimist (couldn’t that be his talent) who is completely unaffected by optimistic views. Then he met Naegi.Izuru wasn’t expecting to exist, nor was he expecting to share his body (that isn’t really his, but he likes to think it is) but here he is. Suffering as the idiot he shares a body with forgets to eat (they should have just killed them. It would have saved Izuru a lot of trouble). Naegi changed his mind.Makoto is the school’s resident optimist; overly cheerful, clumsy and friendly. He was blissfully unaware of the treatment the reserve course gets (he assumed they were treated the same as his sister) and was living his life to the fullest. Until he walked into Hinata.Fate (which goes by the names of Junko Enoshima and Chiaki Nanami) is determined to get Hinata and Naegi together, not matter the consequences.This won’t end well for someone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito(one-sided), Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	1. You could help, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone’s bound to be OOC, I know. Mainly because Junko isn’t obsessed with despair. Quarantine is getting to me, I found this ship, it’s wholesome, and I love it. Also, surprise surprise, it’s an AU.
> 
> I kinda hate this, but oh well.
> 
> Hajime is in italics, Izuru is in bold.
> 
> More characters appear next chapter. Just building stuff up for 1 chapter.

If there was something Izuru didn’t understand about Hinata, it was his lack of positivity. He had no clue what happened before his arrival, but Hinata was ridiculously blunt, pessimistic and easily annoyed. No amount of memory diving had helped. Neither had any of his talents. In all honesty, he found it impressive. Hinata had many friends, mostly genuine (it didn’t take a talent to know Komeada hated Hinata, he thought Hinata went against the “roles” that society gave) and a good family. He thinks. Hinata has never spoken about them. As a fact, he has no memories of them. At all. Odd. Izuru will have to ask about that. He should probably help Hinata with his test first.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

** ‘Hinaaataaa...’ **

Oh no. Not now. Kamukura was good at bad timing, and he didn’t need to ‘babysit’ during a test. 

** ‘Hinaaataaa...’ **

He tried (and failed, miserably) to ignore him. 

** ‘Hinaaataaa...’ **

He (eventually) caved in.

_ ‘Are you trying to be a ghost? That’s new.’ _

** ‘Ah. You’ve finished attempting something that we both knew was futi-‘ **

_ ‘Just let me focus on my test. I’ll talk to you after. Unless you’re going to give the an-‘ _

** ‘It’s 3.96. Now we can talk.’ **

‘ _...I-you-I-I’m sorry what? Kamukura, it’s a ‘why did they do this question’ not a ‘figure out the number’ question. Why did they do it though? What did they achieve? Surely it’s a waste of time and money that could be going towards paying my tut-‘_

** ‘The question before it. It’s not 53.8954, however you got that. It’s to 2 points. Also you’re overthinking again.’ **

_ ‘Oh. Yeah. Just fiction. Not real at all. Not real...’ _

Thankfully, his conversation was interrupted before it got too out of hand.

“HINATA!”

Oh he’s done for. His teacher rarely shouted, unless someone had ignored her. Then she’d give a ridiculous punishment, such as cleaning most of the building by yourself.

“Any reason you’re muttering to yourself?”

** ‘Ah.’ **

Geez, thanks Kamukura for helping in this situation. He’s just got to hope this works...

“Sorry, I was thinking aloud...kind of...”

“Just don’t continue. You have 2 minutes left.”

_‘Time_ _to_ _focus, hmm?’_

** ‘...’ **

_‘You’ve gone quiet, I’ll shut up.’_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Finally. He was done with that stupid physics test. He didn’t answer the question he got stuck on. He guessed the rest. Kamukura offered no help for any of them. The teacher didn’t even know the subject she was teaching.

**‘You didn’t answer it. You should know that-‘**

Whatever Kamukura was saying was silenced by the shrill scream of the bell.

_‘Ouch.’_

**‘They should fix that bell.’**

_‘No shit Sherlock. What one of your talents did you use for that(!)’_

When he was certain Kamukura wouldn’t respond, Hajime hastily shoved everythinginto his bag. Based solely on that test, it was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuru never responds to Hajime’s sarcasm. Mainly because he thinks he’s above it.  
> Hajime over thinkings everything because he could use these fictional things for his benefit (if they were real)
> 
> Next chapter: Hajime finds out why he doesn’t eat the school’s food, and that the main course uses empty rooms to do tests.


	2. Wait, since when did this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wusses out of going in the canteen, Izuru ignores the fact sushi costs money, and Makoto is scared of every reserve course student.

** ‘Hajime.’ **

_‘What? Wait, what-why-when-you-I-I-what?’_

Since when did Kamakura address him on a first name basis?

**‘You** **walked** **past the canteen. Again.’**

_ ‘THAT’S NOT THE QUESTION KAMU-‘ _

** ‘It was one of them, Hajime.’ **

_ ‘JUST ANSWER THE OTHER ONE, IT’S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME EATING!’ _

** ‘Once you’ve eaten.’ **

Hajime just accepted defeat. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with this now. It wouldn’t get anywhere. Plus, he really should eat. He focuses so much on studying that it slips his mind. Frequently. Plus, the meals weren’t too bad...just mostly bad. Hajime was certain that they made people throw up.

** ‘Grin and bear it Hajime. If it’s too bad, I’m sure we’ll know.’ **

_ ‘IF?? You’re trying to be optimistic now?’ _

** ‘No. Now eat before I force you to.’ **

_ ‘You’re forcing me anyway.’ _

** ‘EAT.’ **

Yep, he pushed it. Hajime edged towards the canteen. If THEY saw him, he’d be forced to sit with them. Oh well he’s got to ‘grin and bear it’ as Kamakura said. 

Or not. 

From the doorway Hajime hid behind, he could see there was nothing edible. At all. The squid was still alive (Hajime liked his fish dead, thank you very much) and almost crawling out of the small tray it was in, the vegetarian option was literally vomit and he didn’t even want to start on the beef, if it was even that. There was sushi, but it cost way too much.

_ ‘So...do I still-‘ _

** ‘Yes. There is nothing wrong with the squid, you could easily get the sushi, and the beef is fine.’ **

_ ‘I like my fish dead, I have no money whatsoever, and you’re 100% certain that’s beef? It’s the same colour as your hair.’ _

** ‘Get the sushi then.’ **

_ ‘I have no money. I just said that. We have to pay for that. And don’t even suggest I use your card. I’ll get shoved into the next batch of curry if I do that.’ _

** ‘Stop being over dramatic.’ **

_ ‘No, it’s my best personal-‘ _

“Oof.”

** ‘Someone just walked into us.’ **

_‘Sometimes I think you forget I can feel things hit me. Also unless they are genuinely that short, they fell.’_

**‘Not everyone’s your height. Plus, they aren’t that much smaller.’**

“Aah, sorry, sorry, I wasn’t looking, sorry, please don’t hurt me, sorry!”

“Oh my god you’re actually tiny. Wait, hurt you?”

“...You’re a reserve student right....?”

**‘He’s scared of you that’s adorable.’**

_‘Oh you have a crush that’s cute. Aww Kamu has a crush, Kamu has a cru-‘_

**‘Shush. I don’t have a crush on him.’**

“Yeah, your point?” 

That came out with a lot more anger behind it than he meant.

“Eep- ah sorry, you’re all so...aggressive looking...”

“Why is a main course kid here anyway?”

He didn’t mean to say that aloud.

The look on the boy’s face was amusing though, to say the least. The boy’s mouth flopped like a fish out of water as he tried to come up with an excuse. Hajime was just grateful that he hadn’t realised that it was aimed at someone else.

“Oh-erm-I-we do tests here. To prevent distractions. At least, that’s what we were told. Anyway, I’m Naegi Makoto, the ultimate lucky student, nice to meet you!”

“I’m ~~ ** Kamukura Izuru**~~ _Hinata Hajime_ ,  nice to meet you to, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Makoto’s an idiot, Hajime gives up, Komaeda appears alongside Junko, and some familiar faces.


	3. Oh god they’re going to kill each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you see 2 note boxes at the bottom, ignore one, I’m sure you’ll know what one. I may have broken it, oops

Makoto wouldn’t have said he was eager to learn more about Hinata, it would have been nice, but he seemed...lost in thought? Having an existential crisis? He wasn’t entirely sure though.

“Erm, Makoto, do you think he’s okay? He’s kinda just...standing there...with a blank expression...”

“Enoshima-san!” He forgot she was in his class, which he thought was impressive. He didn’t even hear her. She was an overly friendly and bouncy person. Not to forget she was a model. She was renowned, however, for her ability to start fights over nothing. And for dumb nicknames.

“He’s fine. If he isn’t, he will be eventually.”

“You’re an optimist. Brilliant. Probably worst than Akamatsu, too.”

Every other thing Hinata said seemed to be bitter. Or have a bitter tone. Hinata’s bitter. But why? The reserve course seemed really relaxed (he completely forgot about them kicking him before he ran into Hinata) so why would he be bitter? Who was Akamatsu? Makoto’s head was filled with so many questions, ones that he probably wouldn’t get answers for.

“-gi, you there?”

“I understand you zoning out, you probably hate being here, but not Egg-Egg.”

“Egg-Egg?”

“Erm, yeah, that’s what I said dumbass.”

“Well, dumbass, I wanted an explanation for the nickna-“

“WAIT NO PLEASE STOP WE DON’T FIGHT HERE NO!”

A blonde girl dressed in reserve course clothes was followed by a purple-haired boy in a similar outfit to Haj-Hinata’s. Behind them, were 2 of his upperclassmen, Komaeda and Nanami. What were they doing here?

“Oh, Naegi, Enoshima, I didn’t expect to see you here...I think.”

“To think they’d chat to a reserve student. Maybe they want a peaceful life like theirs?”

The 3 reserve course students stared at him, with a look of pure hatred. Well, for the girl, as hateful as she could muster. Which wasn’t much. She looked like she’d been smacked.

“Ignoring him, nice to meet you! I’m Akamatsu Kaede, and that’s Momo-“

“I’M THE FUTURE LUMINARY OF THE STARS, MOMOTA KAITO!”

“Future g-“

“HINATA, CEASE!”

“What? ‘Cease’? Formal now Akamatsu?”

“HEY DON’T INSULT ME!”

Makoto looked at Junko, Nanami and Komaeda hoping for an answer. They had a similar expression plastered on their faces. Pure horror mixed with confusion. Momota and Akamatsu seemed to be yelling, while Hinata? stood there, looking bored. He looked like Haji-Hinata, but he acted nothing like the boy he walked into. He must of decided he had enough, as he smashed Momota’s head into a wall. That didn’t seem to stop them though.

The trio seemed to be in a rather violent fight in a matter of seconds.

“Just my luck I sup-“

“Really Komaeda-senpai? Your luck? No.”

“Erm...S-sorry to i-interrupt...Y-you should p-p-probably come into t-t-the canteen...Momota g-g-g-gets violent t-t-towards Him. He c-could be b-breathing, doing nothing , and M-Momota gets angry...Then h-he hurts anyone w-w-who tries to stop it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: mystery character revealed?? Maybe?? Hajime and Izuru die internally and Makoto orders sushi

**Author's Note:**

> Izuru never responds to Hajime’s sarcasm. Mainly because he thinks he’s above it.  
> Hajime over thinkings everything because he could use these fictional things for his benefit (if they were real)
> 
> Next chapter: Hajime finds out why he doesn’t eat the school’s food, and that the main course uses empty rooms to do tests.


End file.
